


Iris Saves Christmas

by Laeron_Inkheart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Inflation, Loss of Identity, Reindeer, Transformation, pool toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeron_Inkheart/pseuds/Laeron_Inkheart
Summary: A secret Santa gift written for my good friend Iris! https://twitter.com/spidersViceIt's still Christmas here so this counts!!!Anyway it's a fun little story, starts sfw and sorta like a classic Christmas tale but quickly takes a turn for something less family friendly.
Kudos: 3





	Iris Saves Christmas

On a cold Christmas night on top of a quite rooftop belonging to a modest home. A young woman picks herself back up onto her feet, a smile on her face and a small grease stain on her cheek. She’s filled with pride as she pushes her black hair out of her eyes, small strains of blue highlights remaining. Her hair might have been a mess but her heart was full of such joy that nothing could deter her at the moment. Besides, it’s not everyday someone gets to help Santa Claus.   
  
“Ho ho ho! Well done Iris!” The jolly man in the red suit came close to her, placing a gloved hand on her as his belly shook with merriment. He inspected her repair work on the sleigh and with a satisfied chuckle congratulated the woman on a job well done.   
  
“Without you I might not have made it back to the North Pole in time, you really do have the Christmas spirit in your heart. But tell me, where did you learn to fix magical sleighs?” Iris smiled; Santa’s merriment proved infectious.   
  
“Oh well it’s something I picked up.” Her face beamed. Santa looked somber at the night sky, reflecting on the events of the night.   
  
“And a handy skill to have, in fact, I could use someone with that skill with me at the NorthPole.” The wind rustled his beard as turned his head towards Iris. “Why don’t you join me for a sleighride?” Iris stammered. Such a sudden question, what about her friends? Her cat? Her work? Words failed on form on her lips until Santa interrupted her. “Young Lady I travel across the entire world in a single night, if you wish to go home at any time, we can arrange that.” Iris nodded and slowly reached out her hand, the warm glove of Saint Nicholas pulled her up and onto the seat next to him. He took the reins into his hands and with a strong crack the reindeer started to move. The sleigh was pulled off the roof of the modest home by the magic animals as they began to soar into the Christmas night sky. Iris looked over the side, her town getting smaller and smaller, streetlamps became little twinkling dots as the two flew higher and higher until they were above the clouds.   
  
The whole ride was an experience, Iris's head was filled with wonder as she watched Santa Claus finish his deliveries. Disappearing down chimneys and returning with extra cookies for her to enjoy. Near the end of the ride Iris was already sick of the sweets, most of the cookies either store bought or made by young children that didn’t know how to cook yet. With a sore stomach and a cold groan, the sleigh made its way north. Soon past any towns, she watched the northern lights as the reindeer hurried back to Santa’s work shop. Soon Iris could see a light in the most remote part of the world. True north was a wonderful village waiting. Filled with fantastic lights and cheering that she could hear from their altitude. Santa laughed his jolly laugh as Iris gazed on in awe.   
  
“Yes, it is a cozy little spot, wouldn’t be anything without those elves you see down there. Hardest workers on this side of the world!” Santa’s laugh echoed through the village; any elf that wasn’t already outside came running as they heard the jolly sounds. They cheered and danced as Santa lowered the sleigh, landing right near the middle of the village. There were rows of little brick houses, with every kind of Christmas decoration you could dream of. Iris looked on in wonderment as the sleigh came to a stop. Santa stood up as many elves and even an older woman dressed in red approached the sleigh. The cheering died down as the closest elves noticed another passenger in Santa’s sleigh, the excitement and joy turned into murmurs and whispers. Iris looked to Santa who was looking at Mrs. Claus, and she did not seem overly joyed about the unexpected visitor. Santa cleared his throat.   
  
“Thanks to all of your hard work this year was another success! Without each of you pouring all your love and Christmas spirit into your work this holiday wouldn’t be the same day we’ve come to know and love. Now every boy and girl across the globe will enjoy waking up on Christmas morning with a visit from myself and a gift handmade by you all! However, I ran into an issue when my sleigh broke down. In the middle of a city no less! But someone with a lot of Christmas spirit in her heart helped fix the sleigh and helped me finish delivering the presents! I figured the least we could do would be to invite her into our home and show her some Christmas hospitality! Please welcome Iris to the NorthPole.” A mixture or cheers and awkward clapping rang out, an audible mixture of approval over Iris’s arrival. Iris tried to hide further in the sleigh as Mrs. Claus approached, she had a look in her eye that Iris wanted to be no part of.   
  
“Santa dear? Can I have a word with you?” Her voice was sweet but Iris could pick up on the sour undertones. Santa’s golly face still held onto its comforting grin.   
  
“Of course, dear, but may I show our guest around?” There was a pause as Mrs. Claus looked at Iris, it seemed both the Claus’ were having an internal conversation. Santa sighed. “Tomorrow we’ll take her home, but for today she’s a welcomed guest. Mrs. Claus nodded and a friendly smile greeted Iris.   
  
“That’s the Santa we know, always thinking about others! Well then I’ll get to making a nice stew while you show your new friend around!” She turned and left, only two of the elves that followed her to Santa’s sleigh remained. One was short and wide, while the other was taller and wore glasses. Iris was enamored to see elves so close.   
  
“Oh, you two are adorable!” The words slipped out of her mouth before she could think about them. The two elves seemed a little taken aback by the sudden outburst.   
  
“I, uh, thank you?” The two small elves clearly not used to this type of conversation. The taller one continued. “I’m Martin and this is Keffe, we’re Mrs. Claus’s assistants. Iris blinked a bit; she had already left but those two were still by the sleigh.   
  
“Shouldn’t you two be helping out Mrs. Claus? Keffe laughed, a hearty chuckle as Martin fixed his glasses.   
  
“No, she’d much rather we keep an eye on you.” Iris wanted to defend her innocence but Santa talked again before she could say anything.   
  
“Well then let’s start the tour!” Santa helped Iris out of the sleigh as other elves swarmed around them, some went to the reindeer, some went to Santa and helped him switch into a more comfortable red suit. A few ran past Iris, touching her leg as they passed by or getting a better look at her. They had started singing carols as they got back to work, another successful run not stopping them from getting ready for next year.   
  
The village was back in full swing as Iris was shown around the various workspaces. She saw the mailroom, the elves verifying that each good child got the gift they asked for. The kitchen was bustling, tired elves that had been awake since Santa left getting a well-deserved break and a hot meal. The decorations around the village were being rearranged, the workers cheery as they expressed their new ideas. Iris saw the room that held the naughty and nice list. She was curious about reading the list and figuring out which one she was on.   
  
“You wouldn’t be here if you were naughty.” Martin assured her as she was stopped from snooping around. The tour continued and Iris was amazed, her every wild imagination about the north pole was real. Like it was taken straight from the mind of a child. Every sight, sound, and smell had this overwhelming impact that just screamed Christmas to her. Iris lost track of time as she was led around the village, eventually Santa stopped. He gripped his belly and let out another cheery laugh.   
  
“Ho ho ho, well that’s enough walking for these old bones. Martin and Keffe can show you around the workshop, I don’t know too much about it these days and I need to check on the reindeer and get that bowl of stew before I waste away!” His smile was wide, from rosy cheek to rosy cheek. Iris felt a ting of sadness.   
  
“Oh, the reindeer! I didn’t get to properly thank them for bringing me here!” Santa laughed again.   
  
“They need their rest; you’ll have time to thank them once we return you home tomorrow. For now, you should focus on the tour, it’s a once in a lifetime chance to ask an elf about their craft!” He nodded to the two elves; Martin nodded back while Keffe was distracted by something else. A quick elbow to the side centered Keffe’s attention.   
  
“Yes, that’s right Santa!” He yelped. With a chuckle Santa turned and left the three of them outside of a big almost barn looking building. “What did I agree to?” Keffe muttered to the other elf in the party. Martin let out a heavy sigh as he pushed open a person size door cut into the face of the building next to the big double barn doors.   
  
“We have the pleasure of showing Miss Iris around the workshop.” His dismissive voice made Iris feel a tad uneasy. “Like it hasn’t been a long enough night as it is.” Keffe turned to Iris, his face showing signs of weariness.   
  
“Are you enjoying the tour?” Iris nodded in agreement, Keffe looked pleased. “Good, it’s been a long night for all of us so I hope you understand if we’re a little short with this stop?” Iris held back a snicker as the other knee-high elf started his tour.   
  
“Welcome to the workshop! It’s basically empty right now but this is where all the toys that Santa delivers are made.” He opened his arms, long tables littered with tools yet to be put away and covered in wood shavings were everywhere. Little bits and parts from different toys were scattered around the place. At the far end of the workshop the other barn doors were open and elves were dragging in freshly cut logs. Iris was confused.   
  
“Alright, I’m not going to say anything blasphemes, but I’ve noticed that most of Santa’s toys that kids get are like store quality stuff. I only see wood, paint, and glitter in here.” Martin and Keffe laughed and Martin fixed his glasses before continuing.   
  
“Ah that’s right, you don’t have any magic craftsmen in your world.” Both the elves sounded smug as they scoffed. “We mix together magic and traditional technique to create perfect copies of anything you can find in the human world.” Martin extended his hand towards the elves pulling in lumber from the cold. “First, we take our raw material, finest quality wood that can be found in the north pole. Then we cut them into smaller chunks for our workers.” His hand followed an imaginary assembly line. “They simply grab whatever size block that suits their needs, then with traditional tools we craft the basic shape of the toy. Next, we paint it to reinforce the imagination. Finally.” Martin brought Iris closer to a table, some of the strange glitter she noticed earlier was still in a bowl. “We use this fairy dust, when used with a strong imagination it can make perfect copies of items that already exist in the world. Using simple wood and our imagination we can create perfect store quality, brand name toys and electronics for all the good boys and girls.” Keffe and Martin had an air of smugness about them as Iris was explained the toy making process. She placed a finger on her chin as she thought about the powder in the bowl.   
  
“Even electronics? Like videogames?” Keffe stepped closer, a boasting air about him.   
  
“Oh yes! The fairy dust warps the item into something else, coding, wires, textiles, as long as we can imagine it and make the paint close enough to focus the catalyst for the transformation it can become anything, we want it to! Sometimes mishaps happen but with the raw materials of wood and fairy dust it’s the only way we can mass produce toys without having a negative impact on the environment.”   
  
“Isn’t that a crime? Like creating unauthorized copies of toys?” Both Martin and Keffe looked at each other, clearly never having thought of that before. Before either of them had the chance to ponder the legal ramifications of their centuries old practice an elf came running into the workshop from the back, not carrying lumber but instead in a panic and flailing his arms above his head.   
  
“We need help! Harlod’s stuck under a tree again!” Martin took off without a word, hurrying to help the other elves while Keffe took a few steps before turning back around.   
  
“We need to go make sure he’s ok, don’t you go anywhere!” He pointed at Iris. She sported a worried look as they disappeared through the back door and into the snowy landscape. Soon her expression returned to neutral as she looked around the empty workshop. It was still chaotic and needed a good cleaning. It was the first moment she’s been alone since she got to the North pole and she found her imagination wondering away from her. Iris pushed some of the bule bangs out of her eyes as she started walking around the shop, imagining what it looked like during full production periods. She mentally following the lumber, being dragged from the woods into the shop. Neatly piled in the corner of the building before getting cut into smaller pieces. Then the conveyer belt that moved the wood closer to the tables. Next was the crafters job, the bulk of the work getting the toys shaped and painted. Finally, the fairy dust, the final part that made all the toys perfect for good little children. Iris spied a bowl still out that contained the Christmas-colored powder. Next to it were a couple of accessories, probably something to help focus their imagination. A bowtie, some wheels, and a nozzle were all next to the bowl. Iris picked up the nozzle in her hand.   
  
“Oh, this is something you’d see on a pool toy! So, if I take the dust...” Her words trailed off as her mind moved faster. With the nozzle in her palm, she took a pinch of the powder from the bowl and sprinkled it over the plastic accessory. The substance made the nozzle sparkle, glints of red, green, and white danced in front of Iris before it grew brighter. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine a pool toy, something she saw on an out of season discount shelf a week ago. After a moment she opened her eyes, the sparkles were gone, in fact even the nozzle was gone. Iris blinked a couple of times before she started looking around. Trying to see where the accessory might have fell. Getting on her hands and knees to see if it rolled under one of the tables next to her before she heard something that caught her attention. There was a faint hissing sound, Iris looked around her to see what might be leaking. She sat upright on her knees and searched the table before she felt something too. Her belly button was getting cold, that might have been too abnormal considering she was in the north pole but this was first time she felt cold since getting off Santa’s sleigh. She lifted her jacket and was surprised by what she saw.   
  
Right on her naval there was the nozzle she was looking for! Iris gazed at it curiously as the chilly feeling continued, the skin around the nozzle seemed darker than her usual complexation. An inquisitive grazing revealed that the skin was smooth and cool to the touch. A gasp escaped her lips as she pushed her fingers against the tinted colored flesh. It felt good and the texture was enjoyable under her touch, but there was a lot of give, as if there was nothing beneath the colored skin. She tugs on the nozzle, her cheeks felt warm as she bit her lip. It was stuck to her and pulled the surrounding skin with it; she couldn’t stop herself from flicking it. A sharp inhale followed; Iris wasn’t sure why it felt so good but as her hand drifted near the nozzle, she did notice one thing. The feeling was spreading. Her mind in half panic, half arousal as she followed the sensation. It crawled up her body, her torso feeling smooth and featureless as the dark brown color replaced her normal skin tone. Soon her whole stomach feels smooth and had a lot of give, the hissing sound grew louder as her stomach started expanding out. Like a balloon it slowly stretched out. Iris would have panicked but the feeling was now washing over her breasts, making them smooth and featureless. Even her nipples were smoothed out, replaced by the dark bown color. But it still felt amazing, her breathing grew rapid as she groped her balloon like tits. Shivers were racing through her body as she played with herself in Santa's workshop.   
  
There was still no sign of the elves of Iris’s form looked less and less like her. Her torso was inflated, that much was plain to see. She let out a groan as her chest flattened, her breasts disappearing underneath the brown balloon like skin. Her hands drifted around her body as a dazed smile spread on her face. Despite her new skin feeling colder she felt very comfortable, the feeling an arousing experience for her. Her jacket no longer fit; she wiggled her arms out before her shoulders started to puff up with the same brown skin. Iris fell forward, catching herself on the floor of the workshop as she continued to change. Her neck lengthened, her moans deepening before they were cut off entirely. Her waist was no different than the rest of her, the slick smooth skin replaced more and more of her which helped her pants slide down her now lighter body. Her lips were exposed to the cool air in the workshop, a murr escaping her mouth as another cool sensation washed over them. They too were recolored, brown and featureless it still felt amazing to her. Her hips widened out, inflating like the rest of her. Seems led down her body now, holding her skin together as her body was almost finished becoming artificial. Her hands and feet followed suit, ballooning out as her fingers and toes disappeared into a single inflated end. Her body felt stiff, the air inside her no longer responding to her commands as she still tried to grope her changing body. Soon even her blushing face was slowly erased, the basic brown coloring completely washing over her. A final lustful gaze was in her eyes before they were painted over by the ballooning skin. Only her hair remained of the girl.   
  
The blow-up toy that was once Iris was still lost in bliss as more changes were made. Her inflated head changed shape, taking on a more animal look as her balloon muzzle stretched out. Cute deer ears and plastic antlers grew out of her head, a puffy deer tail adorned her now. Her hind legs bowing backwards like the animal she now closely resembled. She waited on the floor for a few passing moments before the next part started, her plastic skin repainted itself. Matching her imagination from when the blinding light struck her the underbelly was now a light cream color, black hooves were painted on. A big friendly smile didn’t accurately depict the pleasure she was feeling beneath the surface. With a fresh paint job, the new reindeer pool toy waited on the workshop floor, mentally squirming underneath the inflated body she found herself in. She wasn’t sure how long she waited, but she noticed the elves returning. One elf was leaning on Keffe and another elf as they helped bring him in from the cold. Martin seemed to have taken over the situation.   
  
“Alright, take him near the pottery kiln to keep him warm while you two go get the nurse.” They scurried off in different directions leaving Martin alone on the main floor of the workshop. He let out a heavy sigh before turning around. “My apologizes, he wasn’t supposed to be moving so soon after...Iris?” He finally noticed something off about the black and blue haired girl as he walked across the floor. He seemed worried at first, looking her over, touching the seams of her body, which sent shivers into her mind. After an intense inspection he seemed more relaxed. “Good, I was worried you gave us the slip. But this works out perfect for me! I can get back to work and keep my promise to Mrs. Clause to keep an eye on you!” His hand gripped her hair, a shot of pleasure racked her mind before it suddenly went away. He pulled his hand back, a cheap wig in his hand all that was left of Iris’s individually. “You won’t be needing this, and since you’re a toy now Santa won’t even be able to tell the difference.” Iris tried to wobble away, to use any of her limbs, but suddenly a hissing sound reached her ears as a wave of exhaustion hit her. Martin had opened the nozzle above her naval, the air slowly leaking out as her form lost its shape. Her mind drifted as Martin continued to gloat, talking something about the powder she used. Iris could barely understand that now, she was so tired. Her last thoughts as her vision darkened was that she hoped her girlfriend wished for a reindeer pool toy next year. 


End file.
